The Trouble With Ticks
by teh-spiff
Summary: [Based on a Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends episodes] Glinda discovers a secreat door [Rated for a slight refrence to girl stuff]


**A/N: Ok, I posted this on the Wicked board and decided to post it here. It's a fic based on the Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends episode "The Trouble With Scribbles" It's set in bookverse, maybe a bit of musicalverse Mostly from Glinda and everybody's at Shiz then and Glinda and Elphaba are friends. I chose Glinda to play as Bloo, because I could just imagine her finding a secret door and wanting to open it and getting in trouble. It's supposed to be silly; it's based on an episode of Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends for Oz sake! Tibbet, Crope, Pffane, and Shenshan are in here a bit and they may be a bit OOC. The summary is Glinda finds out about a secret door in the hallway of Shiz, opens it, and finds Ticks, yes, Ticks, not ticks, but Ticks. So, without future ado, here's The Trouble With Ticks. Ya, I know it's probably not the best fic out there, but it sure was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, I'm just a big fan of them.**

**Chapter 1**

It's Springtime at Shiz, and you know what that means. That's right! It's time for the Shiz students to be forced to clean the whole school or else they'll get detention for a week. So, after the kids finish there classes, instead of having relaxatation, they must clean. Each student has specific cleaning jobs. By some odd chance, Elphaba and Glinda both have bathroom duty. Elphaba has to clean the toilets and stalls, and Glinda must clean the walls and ceilings.

"It's not fair!" Glinda whined, scrubbing the floor, "I'm Glinda Upland, I'm rich and popular! Beautiful people like me shouldn't be made to scrub floors like some peasant! There should be laws against this!"

"It's not bad, Glinda," said Elphaba, washing the stall while wearing gloves as not to get water on her hands, "At least you don't have to see blood and crap in the toilets! I mean, sweet Oz! Are the girls here so air headed they don't even flush when they're on their periods!"

"Elphie!" said Glinda, disgusted, "I did not want to know that! You know, this is all Madame Morrible's way of showing her extreme dislike for us!"

Elphaba looked up from the stall for a moment and said, "Well, I know she doesn't like me that much, are you sure she hates you so much as to make you scrub the bathroom?"

"Of course!" said Glinda, and before even realizing what she just said, said, "I mean, she made me room with a green girl-" Realizing what she just said, she put her hands over her mouth and said, "Sorry, Elphie!"

Elphaba sighed and said, "its okay, Glinda, It was bad at the time, I guess."

"Yes!" said Glinda, happily, "I mean, I had no idea I would become best friends with you! Or change my name from Galinda to Glinda! I mean, who could've guessed that!"

Elphaba nodded and went back to cleaning the stall.

Soon, Glinda put down her scrubbrush and gloves and said, "I can't stand this. I'm getting some fresh air."

"Well," said Elphaba, "What do I do if Madame Morrible comes in here asking where you went?"

Glinda thought for a while the said, "Tell her I had to go to the bathroom!"

"Um...Glinda..." said Elphaba.

"Oh right!" said Glinda, "Duh! Well, tell her I was practicing my sorcery and accidentally poffed myself away and you don't know where I was." Then with that, Glinda fled out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Elphaba sighed. "I swear," she said, "That girl can get so annoying!"

Glinda happily walked out into the hallway, and as she was walking she saw a door that said, "Stay out! Do not open! Go away!"

"Hey!" said Glinda, "I never saw this before!" She was about to open the door when she heard a voice behind her say, "Miss Glinda, what do you think you're doing!"

Glinda spun around and saw Madame Morrible standing right in front of her. "Hi, Madame Morrible," said Glinda, and tried to make up a good excuse for why she wasn't cleaning, "I was just-um, well, you see, I had to go the restroom...um, I mean-"

"What you are doing is not cleaning!" said Madame Morrible, "And sneaking into the hallways trying to open the secret door-"

"Secret door?" Glinda asked, interested, "Can I open it?"

"No," said Madame Morrible, "It's a secret door! Which means it is not to be opened!"

"But, Madame, doors are, after all, meant to be opened."

"There also for keeping things out. Keeping out horrible secrets which should never be revealed, and anyone who dares open the secret must pay the price."

"Pay," said Glinda, "I have plenty of money." She then toke out her coin purse and handed Madame Morrible a quarter, (Yes, I'm using the U.S. currency system for Oz) "25 cents should do it!"

"Miss Glinda, when I say "pay" I do not mean pay as in money, I mean anyone who opens this door must face the consequences!"

"Oh," said Glinda, "Then I want my quarter back!"

"No!" said Madame Morrible, "And that's payment for not cleaning!" 

Then, the bell rang.

"Well," said Madame Morrible, "You should get to class." And then, she left. Glinda stared at the door with wide eyes, and whispered dementedly, "Secret door."

"Hey Glinda," said Elphaba, who was now walking towards Glinda, "Class is about to start, so-What's up with you?"

"Secret door." Glinda whispered again.

"Glinda," said Elphaba, confused, "Are you okay?"

"Secret door!" Glinda yelled and spazed out, "SECRET DOOR! SECRET DOOR, SECRET DOOR, SECRET DOOR!"

"Glinda," said Pfanne, "What's up with you?"

"I knew it!" said Shenshan, "I knew her becoming that freak's friend would lead to trouble!"

"Hey!" said Elphaba, "I didn't egg this on!"

"Hi Pfanne! Hi Shenshan!" said Glinda, "Do you know what lies behind the secret door?"

"You mean you don't know about the secret door?" asked Pfanne, "I thought everyone knew that the secret of the secret door."

"Um," said Shenshan nervously, "We don't know about any secret door. Do we Pfanne?" She then nudged Pfanne in the ribs.

"OW!" said Pfanne, "What was that for?"

"So," said Glinda, "You don't know what's behind the secret door?"

"Of course we do!" said Pfanne, unaware of Shenshan's evil glare of death.

"Really?" said Glinda, excited, "What?"

"Well," said Pfanne, "The secret of the secret door is-OW! Shenshan, stepping on people's toes isn't very polite!"

"I don't care, you imbecile!" said Shenshan, "You're my friend, so I may step on your toes if I want! Especially if there telling secrets which should never be told!"

"But," said Pfanne, "I thought everyone knew the secret of-OW! My wrist! You're crushing my wrist!"

Shenshan grabbed Pfanne by the wrist and they both ran to class.

Elphaba blinked and shock her head. "Odd," she said, "Well, Glinda, we better get to class."

"No," said Glinda, staring at the door, "I must know the secret!"

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's wrist and said, "Come on, secret door obsessed, we have to get to class."

"I wonder what the secret is," she said, as she was dragged by Elphaba to class.

In class that day...

"You mean you know the secret!" Glinda whispered to Tibbet, who was in the seat right next to her."

"Of course!" said Tibbet, proudly, "You see, years ago in Shiz, the door was opened unleashing terror, grief, and wet pants. A cloud of darkness fell that day, and the terrible secret has been locked away ever since."

"And?" said Glinda, barely able to contain a quiet squeal of delight.

"Well," said Tibbet, "OW! my shin!" he yelped, for he was kicked in the shin by Corpe.

"Nope!" said Corpe, "We know nothing about a secret! Tibbet is just a nasty little liar, he is!"

"But-" said Tibbet.

Corpe leaned over and whispered quietly to Tibbet, "Listen you, tell Glinda about the secret door, and I'll tell the whole school about your little bedwetting problem.

Tibbet's eyes turned wide and he turned to Glinda and said, "Nope, we know nothing about a secret door! Nope, this secret tank is empty and dry!"

Glinda groaned and slunk into her seat. "Mark my words," she said darkly, "You will rue the day you didn't tell Glinda Upperland what's up with the secret door! I will find out the secret and you will all pay! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Please be quiet, Miss Glinda," said the teacher."

"Sorry," said Glinda and said in a quiet whisper, "Mwahaha."

Tibbet and Crope stared at her and Tibbet whispered to Crope, "She's been spending too much time with Elphaba."

"No doubt about it," Crope whispered back.

Later that night, it's bedtime. Everyone in Shiz is asleep, well, all except Glinda.

"I can't stand it!" said Glinda and got up from out of bed, "I must know what's behind the secret door. Secret door! Secret door!" She then ran out of her dorm room chanting, "Secret door! Secret door!" It's a wonder all of Shiz didn't wake up.

Glinda opened the door with crazed eyes and a Tick scampered out.

"TICKS!" said Glinda

"Ticks, not ticks," said the Tick.

"Oh," said Glinda.

"We're free!" said the Tick, "finally free! Freedom, my little Tick friends! Onward to freedom!"

"Aw," said Glinda, "That's so cute."

Suddenly, a swarm of Ticks flew out the door, smothering Glinda. "Uh-uh," was all Glinda could say.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. There will only be two chapters if you care. I hope that was as fun for you to read as fun as it was for me to write.**


End file.
